


The Thing

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blink's Dad is amazing and everyone loves him, Everyone hates Blink's Mom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'll add more as I go, Jack is confused by why David likes him, Kath is amazing, Kath is amazing all hail Kathrine, M/M, Mean, No Archive Warnings Apply - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Race is a persistent little baggage, Sarah is.. A little..., Spot dose not do feelings, Spot is scared of romance, Spot's Cooking is amazing, This was supposed to be headcannons dangit, jack can sing, these kids have been through a lot, tragic backstories, trigger warning, who knows - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: This started as headcannons and turned into a AU I wanted to explore. So, have fun! Angst Train!





	1. Pairing Off

This started as a bunch of headcannons but it turned into a kinda-sorta fic. Mostly Movie-Characters, but Jack and David are Musical Jack&David.

*Spot, Blink, and Jack sometimes don’t like to be touched.

*Spot and Blink both grew up in abusive households

*Jack was in the Refuge, he got messed up.

*Spot tries to hide his fears but he’s super bad at it

*He never wants kids or a significant other because of how his dad treated him Mom and him, he’s terrified he’d be like his Dad.

*Blink is more then happy to have a loved one (Mush), and thinks he’d make a great Dad. His Dad was the best, it was his Mom that was abusive.

*Jack isn’t sure anyone would even want him so he’s just there. (Not avoiding love like Spot but also not flirting for a relationship too often like Blink before he got together with Mush) 

*Jack and Spot were in the Refuge together at one point, Jack was 16 and Spot was 10.

*Race has been flirting with Spot for so long and he can’t figure out why it isn’t working

*Eventually he corners Spot and tries to spell it out for Spot because Spot is not good with social situations that aren’t fighting: “I’ve been flirting with you for six months.”

*Spot freezes and tries to act gruff. 

*It doesn’t work and Race just storms off angrily because Spot could have just said “I’m not interested, sorry” but instead, what dose he get? Spot dodging everything

*Spot gets miserable

*Meanwhile David has asked out Jack and Jack (Being all confused like a puppy) says yes.

*They go on a successful first date, Jack still trying to piece together why on earth Davey asked him out. 

*Jack and Spot share a apartment, (Blink lives with them to, but he is either with Mush or visiting his Dad half the time so he barely counts)

*When Jack gets home from a awesome date, he finds Spot curled up on the couch with a bunch of blankets. 

*Jack asks what’s wrong, and Spot tells Jack the bare minimum. “Race has been flirting with me, and he confronted me about it because I didn’t know and now he’s mad at me, but I like him to and I’m terrified because I’m going to be like my Dad.”

*Jack texts Race and tells him to get over to the apartment because he and Spot are TALKING. 

*Race comes over and sits on the opposite side of the couch and waits for Spot to say something.

*Spot just turns into a ball under a mound of blankets, until he just bolts for the bathroom and hides in the tub.

*He takes the blankets

*Race feels bad and leaves

*Jack calls Blink for help

*Blink brings the resident romantic, Romeo and they devise a plan to get the two together without explaining why to Race because it really isn’t their place

*Race comes back, and Spot is forced to admit that he likes Race.

*Race asks Spot out on a date and it ends well

*Hey, it’s not over yet!

*A few months later everyone is at Jack, Spot and Blink’s apartment watching movies (Blink’s Dad to because he wanted to meet his son’s friends)

*Spot is on edge the entire time, but eventually calms down

*Blink’s Dad and everyone else hit it right off

*Once the movie was over Blink’s dad left with strict instructions for there to be no funny business between his little boy and Mush.

*Jack, David and Race tease Blink endlessly

*Spot has already gone to bed 

*Because Mush, David and Race are sleeping over, Race goes to get Spot because they are all sleeping in the living room.

*They, like the 12 year olds they are, play truth-or-dare. 

*The only thing that comes of it is Jack admitting he wanted to be Batman until he was 12.

*That’s it! Happy ending! YAAAYYYY!!!! (I could have taken this so many directions, be glad I didn’t do my trademark ‘Beat everyone black and blue and then add on emotional hurt, leave them to stew, then make them a little happy’)


	2. The Bathroom is Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets mad at Jack and slaps him, not knowing Spot is home sick. This just sends everything spiraling until Jack, Spot, and Blink are all huddled in the bathroom until their boyfriends convince them it's safe to some out.

Spot was huddled on his bed under a lot of blankets. Sneezes came from under the mound, followed by cursing in a heavy Brooklyn Accent. He hated being sick, it meant he couldn’t do anything and he was exhausted all day. He hated it beyond all other things (Besides fighting with Race, though that was much much more a mess of anxiety).

The door to the apartment opened, and shouting filled the apartment. Spot flinched, burrowing further into his blankets. It sounded like Jack and Sarah. A slightly meeker voice was probably either David or Race. Either way, if he wanted to hide in the bathroom without anyone seeing him it was too late. Spot was clumsy when he was sick. 

The shouting moved down the hall, and Spot could make out the conversation. “-Why on earth Jack?! You are breaking his heart.”

“I need some space! It’s just for a week.”

“You told him you didn’t want him to come along!”

Spot got up the energy to go to his door, but the dull ‘smack!’ of a hand on flesh made him freeze. Backing up, he was tempted to make a mad dash for the bathroom, but he knew it wouldn’t work. There was no way they wouldn’t see him. A door down the hallway was yanked open then slammed shut. Crawling back into bed and huddling under his blankets, he hoped to the end of the earth and back that the argument was over.

No such luck. 

The argument was back in full force, this time between who he knew was Race and Sarah. “What the hell Sarah?! I mean, what?”

“He deserved it!”

“We both know how he was raised, he’s going to be freaking out until someone calls David.”

“David won’t come whatever is going on! It’s the entire reason we are here in the first place!”

Spot’s door was thrown open, and Spot looked up in fear before scrambling under the bed and hoping whoever was coming in wouldn’t have seen him.

“Spot? Spotty, what are you doing under the bed?”

Spot refused to move, like a scared cat. Race’s feet came closer, then he kneeled down and looked under the bed. Spot took that opportunity to scoot out and make a mad run for the bathroom. 

The bathroom was locked. Spot wiggled the doorknob frantically, and finely the lock clicked open. 

Spot was in like a whirlwind and found Jack. He barely acknowledged Jack and scrambled into the bathtub. He was shivering, but at least the tub offered some sense of security. The door and lock snapped shut behind him, and Spot started to relax a little. He still refused to move from the tub though.

It was maybe a few hours later that someone knocked on the door. Spot had fallen asleep, but the sudden noise woke him up. The air of ‘Danger’ was still hanging around, but a quick peep over the edge of the tub confirmed that someone else had joined them. 

Apparently Blink had decided to join Spot and Jack, and had seated himself against the cabinet. He wasn’t wearing his eye patch, which was a little disconcerting. Jack was huddled by the toilet, wide awake and watching the door with fear. Spot huddled down into the tub. 

Blink was the only one who spoke, the other two far to scared. “Who is it?”

“It’s Mush, David, and Race.”

Jack looked up like a hopeful puppy. Spot had no inclination to get out of the tub, but poked his head over the tub edge. 

Jack was the one to open the bathroom door, but he was back in the corner withen seconds. On the other side of the door stood Race (Who looked like he had been crying), David (Who had also been crying from the looks of it) and Mush (Who was the calmest). Standing behind them where Sarah and Kathrine. 

David was the first in and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they both started crying. Mush sat next to Blink, and Blink leaned on him, closing his eyes.

Race didn’t seem sure what to do. Spot glanced outside, before nervously getting out of the tub and facing Race. Race went to hug Spot, and he leaned right into it. Burrowing his face in Race’s neck, he refused to let himself cry. His legs were shaky. He took Race’s hand, never wanting to let it go.

“Come on, let’s get you three to bed.” David said softly, careful to come off as non-threatening to the three nervous boys. 

Everyone avoided Sarah by three feet at least. 

Spot nearly collapsed into his bed and pulled he blankets over him. Race spread them out and made sure his boyfriend would be nice and warm, and as he was moving to leave Spot’s hand refused to let go of his.

Race smiled to himself and sat down, watching the blond sleep peacefully.

 

 

At this rate this is going to become a Thing. Whatever, it’s fun.


	3. 'Useless' is what they called him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack whump. I love him though, I really do.

Jack had no clue why on earth David Jacobs, the sweetest human in all of creation, liked him. 

Jack was useless, he had been told so by adults a lot of times. He was overly-touchy, he was sensitive like a girl, and he got crushes on both girls and boys. He would get teased because he couldn’t just pick a gender. He liked both. 

Jack had long learned to live with it. He tried to be useful, he was friendly and outgoing. He would cheer up Spot and convince Blink to play a board game and he loved it when David smiled. 

One day, a few days after the slapping incident, everyone was still shaken up. David, Race and Mush had all decided to stay until they got kicked out. David had been all anxious for days, freaking about the smallest things. Jack had tried everything to calm him down, but like always because he was useless, it did nothing. 

Jack found that it hurt. He tried to get David to talk to him, but he had been brushed off in favor of something else. So Jack became quiet. He didn’t want to get in the way.

He talked endlessly with Racetrack, Blink and Mush. Sometimes Spot would venture over to cuddle with Race, usually falling asleep on the shorter boy. Jack wished Davey would let him do that. 

He still knew David liked him, he said it very often. Jack would always reply in kind and be happy. Jack was usually happy, smiling and joking. 

Anyways, that day something in David snapped. 

He entered the apartment with a dark cloud over his head. Spot, Blink, and Mush were all asleep on the couch, Jack was making quesadillas, (Cheese, everyone’s favorite) in the kitchen, hymning along to a song that was playing on the radio quietly. It was the perfect moment.

David stalked in and the serenity was shattered. He flopped onto the armchair that inhabited the wall by the windows and stewed for half an hour. Jack and Race eyed David nervously, wondering if he was going to yell and wake up Mush, Blink and Spot. 

Once the food was done, and everyone woken up for dinner, David stalked into the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Jack followed, wanting to make sure his boyfriend was okay. 

Jack knew where David had gone, their kinda/sorta shared bedroom. He pushed open the door to find Davey lying on the bed. 

Jack walked over, plopped down on the bed, and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. 

David hugged him right back. When they pulled away, Jack was greeted with David smiling at him. “Thanks Jack. You always know how to make me feel better.”

Jack smiled right back. “That’s my job, isn’t it?”

“What on earth would we do without you Jack Kelly?” David muttered as he burrowed his face back in Jack’s shoulder. 

“You would all be in a dark, quesadilla-less pit.”

“Speaking of, maybe we should eat before the others eat them all?”

Jack smiled, and they both got up. Making their ways back to the kitchen, they found some quesadillas left just for them.  
And Jack couldn’t be happier. He may not have what the adults had thought was a use, but he had one. 

Making David smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may go on for a while.. But it felt nice to write Jack. I want to wrap him up in blankets and cuddle him to sleep. Anyways, have fun with this. The Thing is unlikely to end any time soon.


	4. Kath is Amazing and Spot is a Great Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Spot's turn to cook, and Jack puts on music.

Kathrine loved hanging out with the boys. They were funny, didn’t bother her too often when she was working, and for the most part were great fun. 

One week Kath came over every single day simply because Jack and Spot were cooking and the combination was going to be the best food ever. 

Blink had gotten Spot’s cold, and had taken the couch and surrounding area for himself (Mush was the only one allowed withen 3 feet of the couch). This was a common thing in the apartment. So Kathrine took the cushy armchair and started typing away. 

At around 6 Spot got back from his job as a mechanic and started dinner. The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly. Jack peeked his head out of his lair, then was in the Living Room in a flash because it was the best place to smell the food without being in Spot’s way.

Race was the most enthusiastic about his boyfriend cooking. He got off work a 6:30, so he came in like a tornado at 6:41 and sat himself in the kitchen doorway, drinking in the great smells. 

Of course Jack decided it was too quiet and put on ‘Just like Praying’ and started dancing. Kath looked up, raising a eyebrow. Jack had started dancing, singing along in perfect Spanish. 

That was when David walked in and saw his boyfriend dancing and singing. He was frozen in the doorway until Jack dragged him to the center of the living room to dance.

Once it finished, Shiny came on. Jack dragged David and Kath into dancing this time. Race joined too. Spot sang along from the kitchen.

Blink tried to, but his nose was clogged so it sounded like Christian Bale was singing. 

The next song was Why Should I Worry, and Jack smiled like like a hyena. 

_“One minute I’m in Central Park_  
Then I’m down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St. Marks  
There’s a syncopated beat  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I’m streetwise, I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I’m streetsmart, I’ve got New York City heart  
  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faireWhy should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It’s just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire  
The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crownWhy should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faireWhy should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It’s just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faireEv'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire.” 

The song ended, Kath, Spot and David dissolving in laughter as Jack, Race and Mush finished the song very flamboyantly. 

“Soups on!” Spot called from the kitchen about a hour later, setting dinner on the table. Before Kathrine could even get a look at what it was the boys had all descended on it and it was cut into bits for everyone. Kath didn’t ask what it had been, she just took her piece and ate it with relish because this was amazing. 

“Spot, your cooking is amazing.” Race said, kissing his now wildly blushing boyfriend on the cheek. Spot spluttered, his face beet red. 

Kath smirked. “Get a room you two!”

Mush wandered in then, confused as to what was going on and why Spot was bright red. “What’d I miss?”

Blink pointed to the kitchen, before making room for Mush on the couch and going back to his food.

Jack, while no one had been looking at the TV, pulled up Netflix and put on a movie. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, which everyone admitted wasn’t quite as good as the first one. The first one was a very high bar though. 

They ended up having a great time, and when Kathrine left the apartment at 10:00 pm, the boys were all fast asleep.


End file.
